The Grand Konaha Tournament
by Deathwolf923410
Summary: All teams in Konaha, plus the genin from the sand village, come together for a tournament. Who will come out victorious. Rated T for Language. Ch 2: Neji vs. Garra
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto blah blah, also I chose the battles completely at random. Therefore, some of the fights were hard to create. But I made them anyways. Hahaha.

Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

Shikamaru sighs as he stairs at the ceiling of the tournament arena, memories of the preliminaries of the Chunnin exams rushing back to him.

"Tell me again" he asks Ino and Chouji, "how you guys talked me into doing this tourney?"

"Easy!" Ino replies. "Its cause I asked you nicely" she smiles and Chouji remembers how she had "Asked nicely"

"_Listen Shikamaru, if you're the only kid in the village NOT to join in the tourney, I'm going to rip out your eyes and eat them in front of Chouji!" _

Chouji gulps as he remembers the horrible incident, and his hands instinctively move to a bag of chips in his pack. He opens the bag and starts gulping them down

"But the winner of this becomes a chunnin. I'm ALREADY a chunnin! Why the hell do I have to be here?"

Ino glares. "BECAUSE I ASKED YOU NICELY!"

Shikamaru sighs and looks back up at the ceiling. "Well, why are the sand shinobi here?"

"How the heck should I know." Ino replies as she looks over at Garra, Kankarou and Temari standing away from the rest of the crowd. "All I know is that I hope I don't go up against them…"

Shikamaru sighs again as he scratches his brow. "Well maybe I'll be lucky and go up against a weakling like Sakura." Silently under his breath he adds: "or you…"

All 14 of the genin (and Shikamaru) stand around waiting for something to happen in front of the screen where the names of people were displayed for the chunnin exams. Suddenly out of nowhere, Anko poofs into existence in front of them.

"Well maggots! Time for the tournament to begin! Now… the names will be mixed up and posted above your head on the screen. There will be one extra person, who will automatically go to the 2nd round. Now, SHOW THE NAMES!!!! Every eye in the room stares up at the screen awaiting the fighters for the first round to appear. Shikamaru sighs and Hinata gulps. Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Kankarou grin in anticipation. Suddenly the screen stops its randomization

Hyugga Neji

-vs-

Garra


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Neji vs. Garra

Naruto groans as he sees the names. I wanted to fight first… aw…

"Everyone except the two names listed on the screen head up to the viewer area," Anko states.

Everyone walks up to the top. Hinata on her way stops by Neji.

"Good luck Neji-kun…"

"I need no luck to win. It is my fate to defeat him."

"Y-Yes Neji-kun."

She walks to the top as well.

"Now." Anko states. "Round 1: Hyuuga Neji vs. Garra. Begin!"

Up in the stands, just as in the Chunnin exams, the genin (and Shikamaru) were in their teams. Shikamaru sighs. "Neji's screwed."

Ino eyes him. "What makes you so sure?"

"Think about it. Neji is all about gentle fist taijutsu. If Garra uses his sand armor, Neji's boned." Every other person in the stands seems to have the same opinion except one… "Neji will win…" Hinata says quietly to her teammates.

"Huh?!" Kiba states. "Neji is all about Taijutsu, and garra's sand protects him against stuff like that. Neji's boned!"

"Maybe so, but he will win." Kiba and Shino frown as the stare at each other.

Neji activates his Byakugan and jumps out of the way as a sand clone charges him. I may have been confident when talking to Hinata… but how on earth am I going to win this thing? He throws two Kunai at Garra, but his sand immediately pops up and catches it. He takes the opportunity to charge in and try to land a gentle fist to one of Garra's Chakra points, but his sand comes up and traps Neji's hand.

"Arg… err… ahhh…." Neji struggles to get out of the sand, but he fails. The sand envelops his arm and covers his head. NOT THE HAIR DAMNIT!!!! Neji screams in pain as he tries to land a kick, but his foot also gets enveloped in the sand. The sand starts moving up his leg and Neji now only has 1 arm and 1 leg to work with. shit shit SHIT! He moves his other leg around for a kick, this time connecting with Garra's skull. The sand immediately moves to engulf that leg as well as the sand armor peels off of Garra's face. The sand moves over the rest of Neji's body. After 20 seconds of being trapped in the sand, Neji's voice can be heard.

"I give up! Let me out!" Garra's sand moves away and Anko approaches them.

"The winner is Garra." Garra nods and moves up to meet up with Kankarou and Temari, while Neji moves up to be with Lee and Tenten.

"Well at least he didn't kill him…" Kankarou notes as Garra walks back toward them. "Sigh… that idiot is going to ruin our alliance with Konoha." Garra walks beside them.

"Now…" Anko starts, "The second round will begin. Start the randomizing." The screen starts naming random people and once again, most of the genin look ready to fight, except for Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura. The screen suddenly stop and the name of the next to fight appears.

Haruno Sakura

Vs.

Rock Lee


End file.
